xwing_miniatures_second_editionfandomcom-20200222-history
General Rules
This page includes rules and other information that has been made available to x-wing players. For the full official rules, please reference the Rule Book included in the X-Wing Core Set, which is also posted in the Rules section of the X-Wing Second Edition web site. Official Rules updates will be posted online to the Rules Reference found at X-Wing.com. The Game Round Each game round consists of five phases. Planning Phase : During the Planning Phase, each player secretly plans their ships' maneuvers by assigning them facedown dials. System Phase : In ascending order of initiative, each ship that has an effect that says it can be used during the System Phase resolves those abilities. Activation Phase : During the Activation Phase, in ascending order of initiative, each ship reveals its dial, executes its maneuver, and may perform one action. Engagement Phase : In the Engagement Phase, in descending order of initiative, each ship may perform one attack. End Phase : The round ends with the End Phase, where players remove all (green and orange) circular tokens from their ships in the play area, and some charges on cards may flip to their active side. If both players have at least one ship remaining, play proceeds to the next round and a new Planning Phase. Performing an Attack See Attack for the full rules. Declare Target # Measure Range # Choose Weapon # Declare Defender # Pay Costs Attack Dice # Roll Attack Dice # Defender Modifies Attack Dice # Attacker Modifies Attack Dice Defense Dice # Roll Defense Dice # Attacker Modifies Defense Dice # Defender Modifies Defense Dice Neutralize Results # Evade Results Cancel Hit Results # Evade Results Cancel Critical Hit Results # Determine Whether Attack Hits Deal Damage # Defender Suffers Hit Damage # Defender Suffers Critical Hit Damage Aftermath # Resolve "After Defending" Abilities # Resolve "After Attacking" Abilities # Possibly Perform Bonus Attack Range Bonus When attacking with a primary weapon, or a special weapon without the ordnance icon, the following range bonus applies: * Range 1: +1 Attack Dice * Range 3: +1 Defense Dice Obstruction An attack is obstructed if the attacker measures range through one or more obstacles. If an attack is obstructed, the defender rolls one additional defense die during the Defense Dice step. Ships can also obstruct attacks, but unlike obstacles, this has no inherent effect. Card abilities may cause an effect to occur for an attack obstructed by a ship. Limited Cards Please see the Limited page for a more in-depth description. Some cards are limited, as identified by one or more bullets (•) to the left of their name. A squadron cannot have more copies of a card that share the same name than the number of bullets in front of that name. This rule is used for all modes of play. For example, “•Luke Skywalker” has one bullet in front of his name, so a player can have only one card named “Luke Skywalker” in their list, either as a ship card or an upgrade card. For a list of Limited Upgrade cards, please see Category:Limited Upgrades. For a list of Limited Pilot Cards, please see Category:Unique Pilots. Dock Please see the Dock page for a more in-depth description. Some abilities allow a ship to be attached to or ride inside another ship. If a card ability instructs a ship to dock with a carrier ship, the docked ship is placed in reserve. A docked ship is able to deploy from its carrier ship during the System Phase. Category:Content